Harry Potter and the Wish
by cathykcool
Summary: Cate is alone in the world. Or so she thought. When Meagan wishes someone was like her, Harry Potter's world changes in many ways. Secrets are revealed, and chaos ensues. As the darkness settles in, they all find their purpose...


Harry Potter and the Wish  
  
By Meagan, a.k.a. HpGrl, and Cathy  
  
((A/N : This is by both me, cathykcool, and HpGrl(a.k.a. Meagan) The characters of Elizabeth and Cate belongs to me, Cathy. The characters of Meagan and Marykate belong to HpGrl. The odd chapters are HpGrl's an the even ones are the works of me. We worked out the plot together, and yes, it did get a bit long. Okay, well very long. This is the lighter book, as the sequel, Harry Potter and Cate's revenge is MUCH MUCH darker. Evil it is. Hehehe)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Wish  
  
  
  
Meagan rolled over in bed.  She stared at the ceiling, her hands under her head.  She looked over at Marykate, who was sleeping peacefully.  "Ahhh, Marykate... so peaceful and carefree.  Yet... we are all alone.  There is no one else like us.  Oh, how I wish there was someone else like us," Meagan said.  Marykate twitched in her sleep.  
  
           
  
The wind rattled the window.  Meagan rolled over to see the window but instead of the window, she saw a pair of bright blue eyes that were glowing.   She almost screamed but caught herself.  "Meagan...  Meagan...  There is someone like you..." Said the eyes, smiling at her.  "Come with me..." They said, bobbing up and down.  As though being controlled, Meagan stood up and strode across the room.  She opened the dormitory door and walked into the common room.  
  
          
  
Harry and Ron were in the common room, asleep next to a chessboard with sleeping players.  Meagan quenched the flames with a wave of her hand.  
  
She stepped out of the common room and walked down the corridor as if it were a dream.  Surprisingly, no one saw her.  
  
When she stopped, she was in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest.  The blue eyes laughed heartily.  "Here is your wish come true, Meagan, the only other girl like you and your friend.  Cate.  Here you go..." The blue eyes started to fade.  "No!  Don't go!  Tell me more!"  Meagan said.  The eyes only laughed.  "No. You are on your on now... Meagan Delmore..." The eye's voice was fading too.  "Who are you?"  Meagan asked desperately.  "I am..." The eyes were gone, and so was the voice.  
  
Then, something truly amazing happened...  
  
A humming sound filled the silence.  Meagan clapped her hands to her ears.  She squeezed her eyes shut as the world around her darkened.  Then...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
 Cate's Wish  
  
On the third story of James Manor, Cate James rolled around in her bed. She never slept well. She was odd. She had things that people had found out about her, things that she should have never let slip. Her friend betrayed her. She was alone now. She had been for several years. No friends at all.  She groaned, and pulled a whisp of medium brown hair from her face. She grabbed a wand and whispered, "Lumos."  There was light for several feet. She stood up, her hair was surprisingly nice looking for someone who had been tossing and turning all night. She had dark brown eyes, and a perfect figure. Apart from the fact that she was 5 and 5 foot nothing, she looked perfect.   Sure, plenty of people like to look at her, especially the boys. But they all knew about her secrets of mind reading and Animouth, which was of course talking to animals. Her last friend, a boy called Jeffery, had betrayed her, and told her entire American school about this.    
  
Tomorrow she began Hogwarts. She was to be a 5th year. She desperately wanted to fit in.    
  
"Girl! Go to sleep!" came a shout from another room angrily.    
  
"Yes, father!" Cate yelled back, and clambered back into her bed, putting her wand out.   Then there was a bright light. Electric blue eyes shone out. Cate gave a frightened squeak.   "Shut up in there!"    
  
"Yes father! I am!"   The eyes told her, she wasn't alone. She wasn't the only one with these abilities. They then disappeared, and Cate fell asleep, or rather, was knocked out cold, by a stray half-brother who had been watching, but couldn't see the eyes, or hear what they were saying. He assumed his little sister was talking to someone again, or rather herself.   Cate James felt a ray of hope about Hogwarts. She wasn't alone the eyes had said, and for her, that meant more than anything...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Meeting  
  
When Meagan opened her eyes, she was in a room... with a girl.  She looked around the room and gasped.  Half of the room was the Forbidden Forest!  
  
There was a squeak from a nearby bed.  Meagan's eyes changed to a poisonous blue and she could see through the dark immediately.  "A-are you those p- pair of eyes?"  Asked a girl.  Meagan blinked and turned to face her.  "Heck no," She said.  Her eyes darted to the empty hearth beside her, witch erupted into warm red, flames as her eyes turned red.  
  
The room flooded with light.  Meagan's eyes changed back to the natural blue color.  "Are you Cate?"  She asked.  The girl, who now looked bewildered, nodded.  "Cool!"  Said Meagan.  "I'm Meagan."  She said.  Cate nodded, looking sick.  "Can you - do you have any special things you can do?"  Meagan sputtered.  
  
Cate's eyes flooded with realization.  She laughed and nodded.  "I can talk to animals-"  She began but Meagan cut her off.  "I can too!"  Meagan squealed.  "-And I can read minds."  Cate finished.  Meagan's smile flickered.  "Of only Marykate were here,"  She muttered, then smiled wickedly.  'MARYKATE!  COME HERE IMMEDIATLY!'  Meagan mind-waved Marykate and, to Meagan's satisfaction, Marykate fell out of bed.   
  
The next minute Marykate appeared by Meagan's side.  "Meagan, why did you have to go waking me up for?  I was having a dream about Ron!"  Marykate said.  Meagan broke down into gales of laughter.  She suddenly noticed Cate and turned bright red.  Marykate looked at Cate and asked, "Who's she?"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
 The Little Things in Life    
  
Cate nodded half-heartedly. She seemed so much smaller.   "Sorry, but I'm still rather confused. You see, I've only just come back to the country. Do you by any chance know where we are and why?" Cate asks.   "Sorry, I'm not sure, but I think we're in the Forbidden Forest- It's at Hogwarts." Meagan answered. "You do go to school there, right?"    
  
"I start 6th year this year. I've- I have been in America. At Dragonheart. I played Quidditch. Professionally." Cate shut up quickly. "Sorry if I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Cate James."    
  
"Hello. I'm Marykate."    
  
"Hello," said Cate, who was still rather nervous. "Can we erm... Get out of this forest, it's giving me the creeps."    
  
"Oh yes!" Meagan answered, as something, probably a werewolf howled. "But which way?"    
  
"Well... A hungry Werewolf is to teh north, so my guess would be to go to the... hm... Should we go east?" Cate said.    
  
"Sure." was the general mumble.   So east they went. It wasn't very troublesome, except for a stray Centaur. They reached the Hogwarts grounds, and Cate looked around in awe.    
  
"Yeah, that's Hogwarts." Marykate said.    
  
"Wow. It's big. Bigger than my old school."  Thinking of her old school, Cate fell silent.  
  
"My father... If he discovers I'm gone... He'll..." She fell short at that sentence too.   Going on to explain that her mother died, and she lived with her father, an 2 grown Half-brothers, she feels like crying. She's never spilled her guis to a complete stranger before, but she somehow seems like he's always known Meagan and Marykate.   "Your life lacks the little things." Meagan said. "Friends. Love. Did people really scorn you like that?"    
  
"Yes." Cate nodded.  
  
"So I'm desperately hoping it will be better here. I- I- I need it."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Weird People  
  
Marykate looked nauseous.  'What?'  Meagan mind-waved.  'Ron is currently being sick in the dormitory.' Marykate replied, turning green.  Meagan snorted.  
  
Cate was staring at them.  "I feel some kind of - erm - force field around you."  She said.  Marykate laughed.  "Oh!  Don't worry, we're just talking."  Said Marykate.  She turned green again.  "EEEW!"  Cate groaned.  "Why is it that everyone can read minds!?"  Asked Meagan, waving her hands in the air.  
  
The horizon was now a pinkish glow.  Meagan's scar, located on her cheek, began to sting.  "Yow!"  She exclaimed, clapping her hands to her cheek.  Marykate's leg gave way.  Meagan's eyes started to dart around the forest.  The colored part of her eye (the iris) turned white.  
  
Marykate nudged her.  "Stop!  What if people find out about our powers again!"  Meagan didn't reply.  "I believe they already have,"  She said, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are under the invisibility cloak, just over there."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Sorting once Again  
  
Cate was in a sort of daze. The faint cloud shaped scar on Cate's forehead was fine however.   "Who?" Cate said in her head to Meagan.   "Harry, Ron and Hermione... Take off the cloak please. She's new." Meagan said aloud.   A silvery cloak fell to the ground, and a boy with red hair and freckles, a girl with bushy brown hair, and another boy with messy black hair and glasses were revealed. Cate eyed them up one by one.    
  
"I've seen you before." She said to Ron. "You live in near me. Your family seems real nice. Have you noticed the manor is back in order by any chance?"    
  
"You live there?" Ron gaped. "That place is HUGE! It has to be the biggest place in-"    
  
"Yeah. That's my house." Cate said quickly.  
  
"I don't know you..." She said, passing by Hermione. "But anyways, I'm Cate."    
  
"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Cate."   Cate rounded on Harry. Her jaw dropped. Harry's jaw dropped, and he gaped at her scar.    
  
"Harry Potter?"    
  
"Huh? Oh yes, hello."    
  
"School!" Marykate said suddenly.  
  
"Term starts today! We're early! All the teachers are bound to be in the  
  
school! Have you been sorted yet?"    
  
"Pardon?" Cate asked.    
  
"Sorted, houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw-"    
  
"Oh, yes. I mean, no, I haven't been sorted yet, but I know about the houses."    
  
"Oh, well, you should see Dumbledore." Hermione suggested.    
  
"Yeah. Which way?"   After being led silently to the great hall, Cate stopped in front of Albus Dumbledore.   "Aaahh... Miss James. Yes, Welcome to Hogwarts! You are all early today... I won't ask, don't worry, we'll just get our new student sorted!"   In front of everyone, a stool and a ragged hat appeared.    
  
"Just put it on, go on."   Nervously, Cate slipped the hat on her head, and it fell to about her neckline.   "Tricky..." said a voice, and Cate gasped. She immediately looked around for a male person that could read minds. "Up here... On your head dear child. Dear me! You are interesting... Very interesting indeed. You have the blood of two founders in you. Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. You are a great deal like each of them. I remember your mother well... I shall do with you like I did with her... GRYFFINDOR!"    
  
Cate pulled the hat of her head, and looked confused. "You're a 6th year right?" Hermione asked.   "Yes." Cate answered.   "You're in our year, Harry, Ron and myself. You share a dormitory with Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and me."    
  
"Oh, okay. At least I'll know someone!"   Cate for once, felt as if she fit in.  Everyone was friendly to her. At least for now... She hadn't met Snape yet...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Worlds Collide  
  
Meagan closed her eyes.  She was tired.  She was sure her eyes had gone all gray.  She yawned.  "Do we have classes today?"  Marykate asked.  Her eyes were naturally a blue-ish gray, unlike Meagan's.  Meagan's were usually a bright, sparkling blue.  
  
Marykate looked uncomfortable.  'Marykate... I know my eyes are gray, what should I do?'  Meagan mind-waved Marykate.  'Force your eyes to be blue.'  Marykate replied.  Meagan sighed and obeyed.  They weren't the usual sparkling blue, but a blue-ish gray like Marykate's.  
  
Harry looked at Meagan with a funny expression.  So was Cate.  "Um... are you okay?"  She asked Meagan.  "Yeah, just... very tired."  She replied.  'Meagan, meet me in the forest over there,' Said a voice in her head.  It wasn't Marykate's.  "I'll, be right back,"  Meagan said, running outside and dashing towards the forest.  
  
Harry was standing there.  "Meagan?  What's going on?" Harry asked pointing.  Meagan opened her mouth to speak, but a nearby bush had just rustled.  Then...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Cate Collides  
  
What Meagan and Marykate don't seem to be aware of, is that Cate can listen in on conversations, she can't help it, it's just as if normal people are talking to her. And other mind readers can listen to her talking to other ones...    
  
Following Meagan out to the Forest silently, she can hear it all.  Assuming Harry is talking about her, she steps out.    
  
"Do you mean me?" she asks, and her dark brown eyes glint gold.    
  
"Um.. Yeah. You can-"    
  
"Yes. I can read minds too." Cate said.  
  
"Not as uncommon here I see..."    
  
The bushes rustled again, and a very ugly man with greasy black hair, eyes, and robes stepped out.    
  
"James. Elizabeth's daughter."    
  
"Who are you?" Cate asked, clearly not taking an instant liking to Snape, as Harry and Meagan hovered backwards toward her.    
  
"Professor Severus Snape. You shall have a detention, all of you, for wandering around off-grounds. All Gryffindors? 100 points form the house! Back to the castle!"    
  
He's stupid. Meagan said in her mind.  
  
"That will be another 50 points for insulting a teacher."    
  
"You can-" Cate said.    
  
"Stupid girl, do you think I'm stupid? I can do the same thing you three can, and your friend, who is standing up at the window looking at us as we speak."   Cate was dumbstruck. How did Snape know her mother? Why could he read minds. Cate knew that it was genetic basically. But this is five people who can read minds. That she knows of. She keeps quiet, feeling guilty about losing so many points on her very first day.   When they arrived back in the Great Hall, a detention set for the next day, it was full. Cate attracted a fair bit of attention.  
  
Boys turned to look, and girls rolled their eyes with envy at her. She took a seat next to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Meagan, as Marykate was at the Ravenclaw table.    
  
"We got a detention." she said sullenly.    
  
"It's not your fault." Harry said, and Meagan nodded in a agreement.   "It is, I'm sorry, but he's a nasty man. He apparently knew my mother. We have him as a teacher?"    
  
"Potions." Ron answered.  
  
"With all the Slytherins. In the dark Dungeons."    
  
"Oh, sounds like fun." Cate said sarcastically. "Yeah." Harry said.  
  
"See the blonde boy? That's-"    
  
"Draco Malfoy. I know. His family visited mine. They're all truly awful. He followed me around the entire time and droned on about being pureblood, and how terrible the supposed Mudbloods. He's a horrible prejudiced git. It really doesn't matter at all if you're from a wizarding family."    
  
"Exactly." Meagan said.   "The hat sings too?" Cate observed the hat beginning sorting of the first years.   "Different song every year." Hermione said. "I wonder why it didn't sing for you."    
  
"Well, I'm one person. No need to..."    
  
"Oh." Everyone said.   "So are you all going to help me navigate this place?"  
  
"Well, your home isn't much smaller..." Ron said.    
  
"Yes it is. I'm terrible at navigating."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
School Crushes  
  
Meagan rolled her eyes.  Everybody can read minds, she thought.  ('Hey!' Marykate mind waved her indignantly)  Cate shot her a glare.  "Don't worry, we'll help you navigate."  Meagan almost snapped.  
  
Back in the common room, Crookshanks leapt onto Meagan's lap.  Meagan liked Crookshanks, he was a very interesting creature to talk to.  "So, seen anything unusual lately?"  Meagan purred.  "Besides her, no."  Replied Crookshanks, jerking his head towards Cate.   
  
Cate opened her mouth, but shut it quickly.  Meagan had told her that she could talk to animals, but Cate didn't take her seriously.  She had looked and looked in books and found that no one else could, besides her.  
  
Creatures crawled, flew, walked, and slithered towards Meagan.  She smiled graciously.  Harry was staring at her.  So was Cate.  Cate looked jealous that the creatures knew and loved her.  
  
Harry, Meagan noticed, was looking between her and Cate.  Meagan looked at him, and smiled, showing her straight, white front teeth.  Cate glared at her, and smiled at Harry also, showing her straight, white teeth.  Harry saw, with amazement, that Meagan's eyes were slightly a jealous looking green.  
  
'Oh, Meagan, it seems as though more people than Ron have a crush on you... and Cate.'  Said a voice her mind, which was laughing with satisfaction.  Meagan frowned.  'Shut up.'  She mind-waved Marykate.  She felt her cheeks growing hot.  Then, she smiled.  'Well, at least I'm not the one in love with the carrot top.' Meagan said with a hint of laughter.  She heard a distinct 'hmph' from Marykate and snickered.  
  
Meagan tossed her thick, chestnut brown hair and her eyes sparkled mischievously.  The greenness had gone from them and were a sparkling blue.  She batted her eyes.  
  
    Cate started to fiddle with her hair, with a broad grin on her face.  She braided it and unbraided it.  She curled the amber brown locks in her fingers.  Harry was now looking extremely confused.  Who did he know better?  That was easy... he knew Meagan from last year.  
  
    Harry's mind was reeling.  Why did they both have to look so nice and act so nice?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
 A Meeting    
  
 Cate let her deep brown eyes, much like polished wood, glint gold. She smoothed her straight brown hair back into place, the sunlight hit her and it fanned out, giving her the appearance that she was glowing. She smiled, revealing her own rather bright white teeth, which were perfectly aligned.   An orange cat stride over and meowed, "Who are these people?  Are they your friends?"    
  
"Oh, um... Yes. I suppose."    
  
"You had better write your father, Cate. He's mad about your sudden disappearance."    
  
"But how do I explain it?"    
  
"You can think it up, you're clever."   At least the common room was empty... Or people's heads would have turned in the direction of the whole crew. Cate sighed. Why did everyone think so much of her? What was different about her and Meagan, besides appearance?    
  
"Middie, this is Crookshanks, he's Hermione's cat. You can play with him."    
  
"Are-"    
  
"Just go."   This was a conversation with her cat, Middie. Well, when Cate was in America, animals were her closest friends... She smiled again, rather sheepishly.    
  
"I'm hungry. Is anyone else?"    
  
"Me." Ron said, and his stomach rumbled.    
  
"Yeah." The rest of the room murmured.   'Mk. Great Hall, meet us.' Meagan mind waved to Marykate.  So they walked there, Cate still obviously fascinated by Hogwarts. She fell in the trick stair and was helped out by Harry, who still looked rather bewildered...   Cate stared at the ceiling for a moment or two, before sitting down, beckoning Marykate over, and looked at all the food.  It turns out, that she eats a lot.    
  
"Careful, you might ruin your perfect little figure." Meagan snorted.   Cate fell silent and threw her food down rather sheepishly on her plate.   "No, I always eat a lot."   Cate didn't say much more. As they stood up to go, a man with sandy blonde hair opened the doors to the hall. He had light blue eyes, and looked rather athletic. Cate tried to sulk behind everyone, who were all bigger than she was.    
  
"Catherine! Come here this instant girl! I will not tolerate-"    
  
"Yes father." Cate emerged and stood up straight, her eyes losing their sparkle.    
  
"What are you doing sneaking off? Why are you here? Why didn't you go on the train like all the normal students? And I must assume you have made friends in this school?"    
  
"Yes father," Cate introduced everyone.    
  
"So why did you arrive here on your own? You cannot apparate on grounds, so that isn't an excuse!"    
  
"I don't have a clue sir. I was- knocked out. By one of the boys. Then I was in the forest. And now I'm here. I've seen Dumbledore. And been sorted. Into Gryffindor."    
  
"Stupid girl. Why are you not in Slytherin?"    
  
"Because I don't suit the house. And remember mother's family? Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?"    
  
"Stupid child. Quidditch begun yet?"    
  
"No sir, father sir."    
  
"Well, you are in trouble. And this nonsense story, your brothers would never hurt you. We will not be at home, if ever you need know that. Goodbye."     
  
As the blondish man exited, Cate sighed, and looked ready to cry.   "That's your father?" Meagan asked in shock.    
  
"Yes."    
  
"You call him sir? And father?"    
  
"Yes." Cate looked rather ashamed. Her home life had been awful. "No matter what I do, he never gives me credit, or pays attention to me!"    
  
"Not so perfect after all..." Hermione teased. But Cate really wasn't amused.   "I'm tired." Cate said. "Which way to the dormitory?"    
  
It seemed good at the start if the day, but he father's visit had changed it all.   "She doesn't resemble her father greatly." Harry said to Meagan, Ron, and Hermione in the common room.   "I noticed. I can't help but feel a little bit sorry for her.  But at least she has family."    
  
"She has a mansion. She's pretty, and my guess is popular."    
  
"Ron, that isn't everything," scolded Hermione.    
  
"I'd trade her..." Ron said under his breath.    
  
"Maybe she'd like Sirius." Harry said suddenly.   Meagan looked at him from across the room.   "You just met her!"   Harry blushed a little bit.   "But I just feel like I've met her before."    
  
"Oh. Then tell her. We have a Hogsmeade visit in two weeks, I'm off to bed."    
  
Now Harry was confused.....    
  
Eventually, the Hogsmeade visit came. Cate loves shopping dearly. But she seemed rather more excited to meet Sirius. As the black dog approached, she smiled.   "That's no dog," she said patting Sirius on the head. The dog sniffed her bag on food.   "Food, girl, food, girl," He was saying.    
  
"Hello. I'll introduce myself later..." Cate said. The dog found a way to look shocked.   After proving herself an able climber, reaching the cave before everyone else. She was small, and found all the footholds easily.   Sirius changed back to a human almost instantly.    
  
"Well hello. Who are you young lady?"    
  
"Cate James. Pleased to meet you."    
  
"Ahh.. Lizzie's pride and joy. I remember you being small. You were newborn last time I saw you. If I recall right.... You are a day older than Harry. I was at the hospital two days in a row. Three of my friends having children..."    
  
"Did you know my mother?"    
  
"Everyone knew Lizzie. You look a lot like her." he added. "Hard no to know her... Everyone did, especially Snape." He snickered a bit, and grinned. He looked a small bit like Cate when she grinned. "But yes, I suppose I knew her  
  
slightly more than most people. She was Harry's mum's best friend. So where there was James and I there was Lily and Lizzie, and where we all were, was Wormtail and Remus."    
  
"Oh, I see."    
  
"So is she happy to be back in the country? Do you still live with your father?"    
  
"Oh, my mom was killed when I was three. I'm sure she'd like to be back though. I live with my father, and the boys, who are my half-brothers. They're all grown."  
  
"I'm sorry about your mum, she truly was a great person."    
  
"Thank-you. You're sweet."   The rest of the visit was more pleasant. Sirius  
  
liked the candy everyone got him.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Meagan, after pondering something, turned back to everyone in the cave.  Sirius gave a shuddering gasp.  "Meagan!?  Is that you?"  He exclaimed.  Meagan's eyes started to turn a sick kind of yellow.   
  
"Y-yes  h-how do y-you know m-me?"  Meagan sputtered.  "But-how?" Sirius asked.  "Oh no..." She murmured.  "Meagan?  Did I tell you to modify everyone's memories?"  Marykate asked.  "I did!"  Protested Meagan.  Marykate's eyes turned red with frustration.  Ron clapped a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.   
  
Meagan gave a startled yelp as her robes caught on fire.  Cate ran over to a spring in the cave and threw water on her.  This soaked Meagan to the bone.  Her hair went in her face and stuck there.  She puffed at it.  "Thank you so much, Cate, but I think I could've handled it myself."  She said, there was a small "pop" and she was dry.  She turned to Marykate.  "Okay, Mk, this time it wasn't my fault.  It was yours."  She said.  
  
Marykate shrieked and stomped out of the cave.  Cate stared after her.  "You don't want to hear what she's saying."  She said, wincing as though she was being beaten.  
  
Ron and Hermione were staring at Meagan.  "What was that?"  Ron asked.  "She got ticked."  Said Meagan with a grim laugh.   
  
"So, it is you?  Meagan Delmore?" Sirius asked.  Meagan bowed.  "In the flesh." She said.  "But, you went to school with me."  He sputtered.  Meagan's eyes turned a mischievous shade of purple.  
  
"I did."  
  
"How can you look so young?"  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"A gift?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Look here, mister, I'm not a minor.  You can't tell me to do."  
  
"Fine then, will you please explain what you mean?  Thank you."  
  
Meagan sighed and turned to the wall.   "Do you remember when we were kids and you became Animagi?"  She asked, Sirius nodded, a dreamy smile upon his face, "Well, there was a war around that time.  Of coarse, Mk and I couldn't resist.  We said we were in the hospital wing due to injuries from Quidditch.  So, we went to the war and helped fight.  Dumbledore's father, who was a very old man was injured severely so we ran up to help him.  
  
"He said he knew he was dying, and he wanted to give us a gift for helping.  Back then, Mk and I only had powers and were to grow old like everyone else.  Mk and I were scared out of our wits.  He raised his wand and said the spell before we could move.  He gave a piercing shriek and dyed.  We didn't even know what gift he gave us."  Meagan broke off shrugging.  "I guess this is it."  
  
"Oh my god,"  Said Sirius suddenly.  Meagan whirled around.  There was a shadow in the doorway.  She looked up and saw...  
  
   
  
Chapter 12  
  
You shot who in the what now?    
  
Cate as too busy being stunned to notice someone standing at the entrance.  "You're what? You were in school with my mother? Why are you still in school? Why didn't you say something? I want to-"   Everyone but Cate had noticed the person standing in the doorway. Finally, Cate realized no one was listening, and turned around. A cold laugh stepped out from the shadows and grinned.    
  
"Who invited Snape?" Cate said harshly. "This is great..."    
  
"I saw you turn back. Miss James makes a substantial amount of noise while talking, and is helped along nicely by Miss Delmore, and a great bust of flames. Weasley, your eyebrows are singed. It would do you all a bit of good to keep your voices down..." Tutted Snape, his black eyes gleaming with evilness.   
  
"Following us again I suppose?" Meagan snapped.   
  
"Why would I follow the school's worst mischief makers since Potter, Black, and company?"   
  
"Leave the - well... Children and Meagan and Marykate, alone. What's this your business?" Sirius snapped.   
  
"I could suspend you, you should all be back at school by now. But I'll take off 100 points from Gryffindor, and 25 from Ravenclaw."    
  
"Snape, leave." Sirius said.    
  
"This is too much fun... Black and his only friends..."    
  
"Put a sock in it." Cate said, yawning.    
  
"Oh, special now are you? What gives you permission to boss a professor around? You aren't your mother girl."    
  
"Correct. If she were her mother, you'd like her..." Sirius cut in.    
  
"The one thing you had, that I didn't. Well it's all gone now Black, and all you have left is the girl."   Snape shut his mouth. He seemed to know more, but didn't feel like sharing, as if he knew something they all didn't know. Cate tossed Sirius a wand, and there was a large bang and plenty of smoke and sparks. "I shot him..." Sirius laughed. "He's out cold for now... Where did Harry go? Harry?"    
  
"You shot who in the what now?"  Harry said, who had been knocked to the floor, next to Cate, who was rubbing her butt.   "Hmmm... Nice sized hole here in his robes," Ron said, examining Snape, whose hair had turned from greasy black to puffy pink.   "Well, we can always have some fun with him..." Marykate said, trying to take the subject off her and Meagan's own little secret.    
  
"No. I want to know. Did you know my mother? Why are you still in school? Why haven't you graduated? Why are you in my year? Why-"     
  
"I'll tell you, just cool it." Meagan said. "In a minute..."   She turned Snape's robes to lime green. Cate pulled off his shoes and pocketed his socks to hang in the common room. Then Marykate proceeded to make his shoes pink bunny slippers...    
  
"Better? Now talk."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Okay, This is Getting Old  
  
Meagan sighed.  "Yes.  Oh how I knew Lizzie.  We both wanted Sirius."  She said, then giggled, her eyes turning purple.  Cate shivered.  "I wish you'd quit doing that."  She said.  Meagan's eyes turned blue again.  "What?"  She looked confused.  "Your eyes.  They turn different colors."  Cate said.  
  
Meagan gave Cate a small smile.  "Oh.  That.  Sorry, but I can't help it.  It just... happens.  I don't like it ether."  Meagan said.  Marykate's eyes were still tinged with red.  
  
"And to answer some of your questions... Yes, I, I mean we, were in school with your mother.  I knew her.  We were always teasing each other about who would get Sirius..."  Meagan said, smiling, "I'm still in school because we were made to protect the forces of good.  There are certain children at Hogwarts that need protecting."  At this point, she was looking pointedly at Harry and Cate.  
  
"I didn't say anything, because we're sworn to secrecy.  I'm really 32 years old, I hate to admit.  I have graduated.  I just need to come again.  I have no idea why I'm in your year.  It just.... happened.  Oh, the look on your face Sirius!"  She laughed heartily and turned to Ron.  
  
"Oh, and Ron, I'll fix your eyebrows."  Said Meagan, flicking her finger at Ron. His eyebrows returned to their natural state and Meagan yawned.  And there's things about you you don't even know, Meagan thought.  
  
Cate gave a very distinct "hmph".  "And what would that be?"  She asked.  Meagan groaned.  "You'll know later, Cate, later."  She said, her eyes sparkling sea green.  Her fingers were sparking.  She quickly doused them.  
  
"Okay,"  Said Marykate, "This is getting old."  Everyone laughed.  Her eyes turned pink with embarrassment and she smiled sheepishly.  "Oh, Mk, when will the insanity ever end?"  Meagan asked, putting her arm around Marykate's shoulder.  "For the last time!  DO - NOT - CALL - ME - M-K!"  Marykate shouted her eyes turning deep red.  Everyone leaped out of the way.  The rock started to melt a little.  
  
Meagan laughed.  "Temper, temper, Marykate."  She said, everyone howling with laughter.  Marykate checker her watch.  "Oh my god!"  She exclaimed, "It's after hours!"  With a small "pop" she was gone.  Meagan rolled her eyes.   
  
"I thought you couldn't apparate on school grounds!"  Hermione exclaimed.  "I know, you can't.  It's just a little knack we picked up."  She winked, and there was another pop.  She was gone too.  
  
"How much insanity can the world hold?"  Asked Hermione.  
  
 Chapter 14  
  
This is what the World has come to?    
  
Cate sighed. "You can't apparate on grounds?"    
  
"No. Have you read Hogwarts, A History yet?"    
  
"No, but I'll put it on my to do list... I can apparate. But I guess you can't on grounds." Cate shrugged. The she added, looking at everyone else, "They teach it earlier in America."    
  
"Well, maybe we should get back then..." Hermione suggested.   "Yes, I suppose we must do something with Snape..." Sirius said, he had been sitting, red-faced in the corner, prodding Snape with his wand. Snape had turned a nasty green color.  
  
"Harry, your Invisibility cloak please, I'll drag him back to the grounds. Oh, but before I forget... OBLIVIATE!"    
  
"Yes, of course. That was close, imagine if you had forgotten!" Cate said. "Not good, but I'm rather looking forward to dragging Snape..."   So Snape was dragged by Sirius, who was invisible, down the cliff, and across the grounds, and for a bit of fun; in the water. After whispering goodbyes, they left Snape in a tree, Sirius turned to a dog, and left.   "That was.. interesting..." Ron commented.    
  
"Yes." Harry said, rather stunned that Meagan was that old.   "Well, even I didn't expect that!"  Hermione said.   "I think it's funny in a way..." Cate said thoughtfully. "I wonder which children need protecting, and who has sent them to do this."    
  
"Probably me," Harry grumbled. "And the rest of you."    
  
"I suppose so." Cate shrugged, she was thinking of herself all along. But however she really thought it was the people who were close to her that needed protecting, like they always should have. Anyone she really truly loved was always demolished in some way.                  
  
            * * *    
  
"Well, Snape seems happy today." Meagan commented, while they passed him going to Potions the next day. "Oh my god!" said Meagan dropping her bag.   "Sirius took care of it. His memory was modified." Cate said, knowing what was coming. She picked up the Potions book and handed it to Meagan.   "Whew!" Meagan breathed.    
  
"Isn't it weird going to classes over and over?" Cate said in her head to Meagan.   "You'd better believe it. It gets so boring and all. All the same stuff, over and over again."    
  
"Well, you can still come and graduate with us, can't you?"    
  
"I guess. But my body is stuck at 16 years old forever..."    
  
"Oh well."    
  
"Take your seats class!" Snape barked, entering the room. He was in an exceptionally bad mood today... "James, sit over by Malfoy. Potter! Behind Goyle! Delmore! Sit behind Pansy. Granger, stay where you are. Weasley, in the corner by Patil."   The class was miserable, and since Snape could read minds, it meant no conversations in their thoughts, as he could listen in if he wanted to.  
  
   
  
"Swamped with homework." Ron groaned.   "Wonder why that is..." Cate said. "Ahh.. But it was funny while it lasted."    
  
"Of course it was. And Sirius enjoyed it too... heh, heh." Meagan laughed.   They all sat in the common room. It was boring, homework and all. McGonagall entered, grabbed Cate by the arm, and motioned for Harry and Meagan only to follow.   'Marykate? Do you know what is happening?' Meagan mind-waved.   'I'm in Dumbledore's office. Sirius is here. Dumbledore is here. They haven't said a thing to me except hello.'    
  
'Oh, well we'll find out. Do you think we're in trouble?'    
  
'No, or Ron and Hermione would have been called for too.'   After many flights of stairs, they reached Dumbledore's office, they all took a  chair. No one was smiling.   "Cate?"    
  
"Yes?" Cate said, her eyes flickering up towards Dumbledore.    
  
"You know Sirius is your godfather, do you?"    
  
"Well, no. But... Oh good lord! NOOO!"    
  
"I'm sorry."   Cate fainted, and fell out of her seat. It finally sank in, for everyone else, that her family was gone, or Dumbledore would not have noted about Sirius being her godfather. No one knew what to do or say. Cate brang herself to wake up several moments later, and cried. And cried, and cried.    
  
"Catie, listen." Sirius said, gathering her off the ground and setting her on his lap. "I'll take care of you. And Harry. It's hard to lose someone. I know as well as anyone. Hang on dear. We're al here for you."    
  
"Thank-you." Cate sniffled, and went on crying.   This was what the world was coming to, people's families were torn apart. Cate's family had never treated her right, and se still loved them all. Meagan and Marykate knew this was coming, deep down, but were hoping their instincts were wrong. But they weren't. Cate was an orphan... Or was she?  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Trouble. Meagan and Marykate Style  
  
Meagan shifted in her seat guiltily. Her eyes were a deep blue with sympathy. She knew better than to tell what Cate really was. 'Mk, this is killing me.' She mind-waved Marykate. Marykate looked at her out of the same deep blue eyes. 'I know. It hurts, doesn't it?' Marykate replied, a croak to her voice. Meagan nodded.  
  
"Do you know why I brought you here?" Asked Dumbledore. Meagan looked up, her eyes draining to a light, crystal blue. She shook her head. "I brought you here, because Sirius has told me what you really are." He said.  
  
Out of anything, Meagan wasn't expecting this. She fell out of her chair and one of Dumbledore's objects began to spin very fast, and it exploded. Her eyes started to change red, when Marykate nudged her. "How could you, Padfoot!" Meagan hissed. "I had to, Blue Eyes." Sirius said. Harry gave a snort. "Blue Eyes?"  
  
Meagan rounded on him. "Shut up!" There was another bang as Fawkes's perch flew across the room. Fawkes gave a petrified shriek and flew over to Dumbledore's shoulder. "Meagan!" Marykate shrieked, holding up her hand and moving her fingers. Meagan looked dazed. Her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed.  
  
Meagan shook her head. "What a temper." Marykate said, shaking her head. Meagan was breathing in shuddering gasps. Without warning, her eyes snapped open. She stood up and brushed herself off. "Thanks Mk, I really needed that." She said, matter of factly. Marykate snorted. "Don't mention it." She said.  
  
Meagan sighed and slid into a seat. "This is such a crazy world." She said. Mostly everyone nodded in agreement. "Now, I want to inform you not to use your. Abilities for anything bad." Said Dumbledore. Meagan snorted. "We can't anyway. We'd lose our 'abilities'." She said. Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback. "But if it's an accident, that's okay."  
  
There was a tingling sensation gnawing at the back of Meagan's head. She turned around, her eyes growing large slightly. Marykate whirled around. Seconds later, pain seared in her scar (which was in the shape of a wand lit with sparks).  
  
Meagan dashed from the office, followed quickly by Marykate and Cate. "Mk! C'mon! I think IT is waiting for us!" Meagan said. Marykate stopped, but was pushed into running again by Cate. "IT!? Oh god," Marykate said, running faster.  
  
The three ran into the Quidditch field. Meagan stopped and dropped to her knees. Marykate followed pursuit. Cate felt a strong wind forcing her to fall to her knees.  
  
A vibrant white light blazed their eyelids. As soon as it faded away, they looked up. Cate gasped.  
  
"Oh my god." Cate murmured. A beautiful, gleaming, white flying horse stood in the middle of the Quidditch field. I flicked its tail gracefully. It turned its dark, sparkling eyes to the three girls. It gave a sharp whinny. For some reason, Cate couldn't understand it. Then it began to speak in an echoing voice.  
  
"Meagan. Marykate. Is this how you treat your powers? To menace others?" IT asked. Meagan bowed her head. "No, master." Meagan and Marykate murmured. Meagan was crying. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident!" She wailed suddenly. IT turned its head towards her. "I know, Meagan. It happens when you get greatly angered. That is not the reason I have come." IT said, shaking its long, silky neck. Meagan looked at it blankly. "I have come because there is great trouble far east. You must go there and bring the one you call Cate James. You must bring Harry Potter, also. Go now." IT said. With a sweep of its wing, it flew into the sky. There was a tinkle that looked like a star it was gone.  
  
"We have to go." Said Marykate urgently. "Now."  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Whisk me off to a far away place    
  
Cate stood up, dazed. Meagan and Marykate almost looked afraid.   "What- Wha?" Cate stuttered.    
  
"Follow me." Meagan said.    
  
Cate, who was still in shock, followed slowly, her feet dragging.  My life is great... She thought sarcastically to herself. No family, and I don't know what is going on at all. Mother? Help me...   But as she knew, nothing would come. It never had gotten better. Until school began, and then her luck had went down hill-- again.  
  
They arrived at the Gryffindor common room, and Meagan and Marykate (who no one cared was in the Gryffindor room) explained all.    
  
"The Far East?" Cate asked, coming out of her old shock, and moving into a new one. "For what?"    
  
"I don't know." Meagan said. "IT didn't explain."    
  
"What have Cate and I got to do with it?" Harry asked.   "We don't know that either." Marykate finished.   They sat there, all rubbing their heads. Hermione seemed to be in very deep thought. As if a light bulb had lit up, she jumped to her feet, without saying a word, and hurried off somewhere.    
  
"Library..." Ron commented. "She'll be back, and more than likely she'll know what we're talking about. The library never fails her..."   They sat silently. Cate stared out the window. Harry watched Cate. Meagan and Marykate watched nothing, but the lint fall. Ron watched Crookshanks play with his tail.  
  
Around half and hour later, Hermione came back, with a big, dusty old book.   "What is it?" Meagan asked, coming back to reality in a  second. Cate looked up slowly.    
  
"It says-" Hermione said, flipping through the old pages. She stopped on a page that was partway torn out.  
  
"Unlike Youth Potions, the spell Huto Everof has its benefits and downs. Unlike a Youth Potion, the person or persons affected will never age. Under the youth potion, a person will age. But, Huto Everof will send a person to an early grave. When aged 33 years, death will come. There is however one antidote to this spell. A complicated spell. The main ingredient is an extremely rare flower found in China, and Mongolia. It is called the Cornifertius-"    
  
The page was cut off. There was more to the word Conifertius, but it was torn off, as was the rest of the page.   "We have like, not long to live!" shrieked Marykate.    
  
"We have to go to Asia." Meagan said, her face going pale. "And get this flower. Let me see the book."   In the index there were several hundred entries of plants beginning with Coniferius. A potion was listed, and again, the word Coniferius- something was cut off, leaving only the word Confiferus.   "We have to go." Cate said, she had turned a ghostly white.  
  
"This IT thing says it needs me, so I'll go. What about Ron and Hermione?"    
  
"IT didn't say a thing about us. You four go. We'll stay and prepare the rest of the potion for you. Go on! Go to Dumbledore! Tell him!"   How much bad news could a day hold? When Cate had wished to be whisked off to a far away place, she didn't mean it literally....  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The Flower of Life  
  
Meagan turned to Cate. "What's the date?" She asked. "May 18th. Why? When's your birthday?" Cate asked. Meagan went white and swallowed. "M-my birthday is on May 20th. I have two days to live." She said. Cate gasped. "Quick! Grab our hands!" Marykate cried.  
  
Harry and Cate grabbed Meagan and Marykate's hands. Meagan closed her eyes and Marykate muttered, "Amateur." Meagan opened one red eye, looked at Marykate, and smiled evilly. When Marykate wasn't paying attention, Meagan whisked them off to China.  
  
Harry gave a strangled cry. It was almost like a portkey, only there was a lot of flashing lights and loud noises. "CAR!" Shrieked Marykate. How she could see things was a mystery to Harry. Meagan swerved it and stopped.  
  
Cate stood, wide-eyed, in the middle of a field. Meagan snickered. Cate's hair was a complete mess. Meagan, however, had found a way of keeping it neat. Marykate brushed her robes. "And you do this for fun?" Asked Cate. "Yeah, it's fun to scare Mk!" Meagan said, clapping Marykate on the back. Marykate made a noise in her throat.  
  
Meagan looked around the field. She shifted her weight. "We should have brought Hermione." Said Meagan. Marykate turned to her with raised eyebrows. "And leave Ron?" She asked. "He could cover up for us." Said Meagan with a smile.  
  
Marykate rolled her now purple eyes. Meagan could tell she was happy, though trying not to show it. "Be right back!" Marykate said, and zipped out of sight. She returned momentarily with Hermione and the book. Hermione fell over. She lay on the ground, clutching her chest and breathing deeply. Everyone laughed.  
  
"What does the flower look like?" Asked Meagan urgently. Hermione opened the book. "Purple with yellow stripes and a lime green stem. It's called the Flower of Life." She said. "That shouldn't be too hard." Said Meagan.  
  
"Oh, but it will." Said a voice that chilled them to the bone. Meagan slowly turned around, her wide eyes bright yellow. A man stood there. His white lips were curled over greenish-yellow teeth. His red eyes were smiling with glee. It was Voldemort.  
  
Hermione screamed. Harry clamped his hands to his forehead. Cate gasped and seemed taken aback. Meagan and Marykate wore devilish grins. Cate knew that it didn't mean anything good. And plus, their eyes were mischievously purple.  
  
"And why would that be?" Meagan asked, smiling evilly. "Because, I have the last flower." Said Voldemort, drawing a beautiful flower from his robes. Meagan gasped and her eyes turned bright yellow with shock. So did Marykate. "Give it now, I'll be threatened to do my worst." Snapped Meagan, her eyes changing quickly from yellow to red. She fixed her eyes on the flowers around Voldemort and they caught on fire.  
  
Voldemort gave a yelp and jumped backwards. Meagan smiled, her teeth flashing white. Then Voldemort smiled. He stepped over to the flames. Meagan's eyes reflected the flower hanging over the flames. Voldemort dropped the last Flower of Life. Time seemed to stop. Cate had the urge to leap forward. Then.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Into the fire  
  
Cate gasped. Meagan and Marykate felt on the verge of tears.    
  
"Accio!" Cate yelled, but it was too late, all that came towards her was a ball of fire. She ducked it quickly and all attention was off Meagan and Marykate, and Cate was in focus...    
  
Voldemort's lips curled into a smile that hurt to look at. Cate's eyes flickered about. She looked to everyone for help, but decided against it. She could handle this.    
  
"What have we got here? Now, now..."    
  
"What do you see? What is there to me? I am..."    
  
"Gryffindor. I can smell it." Voldemort cut her off. By the looks of his overly large nostrils and noses, no one doubted it...  So? What-"    
  
"Ravenclaw." He took a step closer to Cate, who kicked him hard in the shins and ducked away. "That's no way to treat a fellow heir, child. You are a blood relative. You are the heir for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. All rolled into one neat little package. It was through your mother's side. Yes. Of course it was..." It was as if he was reading this all out of a book. "And your father.. Interesting..."    
  
"So what? What makes me special? I'm just another girl. I can't do much. So, I'm an heir."    
  
"Well, you need to die, and I can hit two birds with one stone and take your blood. And rid my life of your 4 troublesome people..."  
  
   
  
"You WON'T!" Cate cried. "Take me, leave the rest, and get the flower!"    
  
"I can have you all. The flower is gone."    
  
"As are we!" Cate shouted, and apparated, a few feet behind him.   She grabbed Harry by the arm and yanked him towards Meagan and Marykate.   "Stupid girl. You can never..."    
  
Cate threw a powder at the fire. It was light blue, with sparkles all over. Transporting something from one place to another was a special trait of Cate's she had learned to do it in her mind.    
  
"Into the fire!" Cate screamed, and shoved Harry, Meagan, and Marykate into the fire. A large knife was hurled at her, and she leapt before it hit her. The barrier in teh fire closed quickly.   It was hot. Everyone had been knocked unconscious, except for Cate, who had actually been ready, and not pushed into a fire.   "Ennervate." she said, pointing her wand at every person individually. Everyone awoke at once.    
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked, rubbing his head.   "In the fire." Cate answered strongly. "The flower is here somewhere. We have to find it. It shouldn't be too hard, now should it?"   Everyone looked around. There were many ashes, and documents that had been tossed into a burning fire, but were still while.   "Can you explain further?" Meagan asked.    
  
"When something is burned, it comes here. Into the fire, or fireplace, or ashes that it was thrown into. So here we are. Oh, I can make this much easier... Accio Flower!"   Grinning with an obvious pride in her trick, Cate flashed the flower.    
  
"I have forgotten how to get out... Oh yes..." Cate said.   Several seconds later, a small bag with red powder appeared.  "All ready?"  Everyone nodded. In a great flash, they were back at Hogwarts. Everyone was unharmed, but full of ashes, and quite a mess. They rushed silently to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and Hermione gave a gasp.   "You're already back?"    
  
"Yes. No major problems, except for the fact that Voldemort-" Ron flinched as Cate said this. "Showed up, burned the flower, and we had to go get it."   She blew a sighed bang out of her face. She smiled and handed Hermione the flower.    
  
"Well, thank-you. You escaped? How?"    
  
"Less talk, more potion making." Meagan said quickly.   The potion was brewed up rather quickly. It was divided into portions, and Meagan drank one, and Marykate the other. There was no change in looks, but there was a glow, that disappeared in a second.   "So now you'll age normally, like us?" Ron asked.   " That's the point. We'll find out in two days..." Meagan said. Everything seemed right now, but was it?  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Unwanted Birthday  
  
Meagan rocked back and forth holding her knees, at six o'clock on May 20th.  Her wide eyes never left the clock.  Only thirteen minutes until she turned thirty-three.  Harry came down the stairs, followed by Ron.  Cate dashed down the girl's dormitory stairs.  There were only ten minutes left.  Marykate appeared in the common room, looking sullen.  
  
Nine more minutes.  Meagan's breathing became harsh and ragged.  Time was beginning to fly.  Only five more minutes.  Meagan's heart began to race.  Her mind was reeling.  What happened if she died?  
  
Meagan groaned and pulled her knees closer.  Two more minutes.  "Whelp, Meagan, it was nice knowing you."  Marykate said, patting Meagan on the back.  Meagan glared at her.  She looked at the clock.  
  
5.  
  
4.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
Meagan gave a blood-curtailing scream.  She clutched her heart, as though trying to protect it.  It felt like knives were being thrown into her heart.  Her face drained of color and her hair stood erect.  Every inch of her skin burned as if it were on fire.  Her insides were squirming.  Her throat became raspy, and her eyes rolled into her head.  She clasped Cate's wrist tightly and forced a smile.  "It's been nice knowing you, Catherine Elizabeth Black."  She said.  Cate looked into the fading blue eyes.  She gasped.  The blueness of Meagan's eyes actually was fading.  
  
"Get me a nice funeral.  And Mk, I'll see you there tomorrow.  Bye, y'all."  Meagan said.  She smiled feebly.  Her grip on Cate's arm loosened.  She shrieked one last time.  
  
Meagan felt like she was being torn from her body.  She was screaming.  "NOOO!"  She screeched.  It felt like she was being burned alive.  No, being burnt dead.  The pain stopped abruptly, and she realized that she wasn't breathing.  She kept her eyes closed and tried to force some breath.  She failed.  
  
"Meagan, it is so good to see you again."  Said a voice that was too familiar.  Meagan felt like sobbing, but she couldn't.  She opened her eyes to see a tall man with wild, black hair.  His smiling blue eyes looked at her behind thick-framed glasses.  He was smiling. "James."  Meagan croaked.  A woman with long, red hair stepped up beside him.  Her green eyes sparkled.  
  
Meagan dropped to her knees, shaking badly.  "Lily." She murmured.  If she could cry, she would've been sobbing.  "You look like a child."  Lily observed.  Meagan grimaced.  "Yes.  I'm afraid that my body is stuck at sixteen."  She sighed.  
  
Another woman stepped up.  Meagan felt her eyes become deep blue.  The woman's glinting brown eyes had flecks of gold in them.  Her hair flew back as if there was a strong wind, but there was none.  She was smiling, showing her brilliant white teeth.  "Lizzie!"  Meagan cried, flinging herself to the ground, which was now thin air.  Elizabeth smiled.  "Your eyes always rivaled mine."  She said, her eyes crinkling into a smile. Meagan nodded, her jaw clamped shut to keep her from howling.  
  
Now four others appeared.  Meagan felt her eyes become wide and turn bright yellow.  
  
They were people Meagan had only seen in textbooks before. "Ahh... Here is one of the girls we created. And she is my heir." Said Godric Gryffindor. Rowena Ravenclaw smiled. "Yes," She said, "And as young as ever.  My heir, Marykate, is still alive and young too."  
  
Helga Hufflepuff smiled sweetly. "Have you ever wondered what IT was?" She asked. Meagan nodded slowly. "Well, we're it. We go down to earth in winged horse form to tell you instructions." Hufflepuff said. Meagan gaped. "You are IT!?" She exclaimed. Salazar Slytherin nodded. "We created you to put an end to the greatest evil force." He said.  
  
Meagan goggled at Slytherin. "Weren't you known for your Dark Arts?" She asked. Slytherin sighed. "Yes. I used to use evil as an answer to everything. It seems I was wrong. Very wrong." He said. "Since you are a good force, and my heir, you get another chance." Said Gryffindor. Meagan nodded, as though she understood, but she really didn't.  
  
"Tell Harry we miss him! And that we love him!" Shouted Lily. "Tell my Catie that I love her with all my heart!" Shouted Elizabeth. Meagan started to tingle all over. She spread out her arms. James and Gryffindor both, and at the same time, clamped something into her hands. Meagan, startled, opened her eyes, only to be swallowed by darkness.  
  
***Meanwhile... On earth***  
  
Marykate stared blankly at Meagan's limp body. "No." She whispered, tears streaming down her face, "NOO!" Marykate's eyes were such a deep blue, they were almost black. Suddenly, Meagan's cheeks flushed. Warmth crept through her body. Marykate, who had Meagan's hand in her hand, jumped up. Things materialized in Meagan's hands. Then, none of them were expecting this, Meagan sat up.  
  
Harry, Ron, Cate, and Hermione all screamed bloody murder.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Letters from loved ones  
  
Cate had fallen back, Harry hadn't stopped screaming. Ron's jaw had dropped, Hermione looked politely surprised, and Marykate had fainted.  
  
"Ennervate," groaned Meagan and Marykate shot up, fully conscious. Meagan moved towards Cate as she stood up, and Cate inched away and fell over again as she tried to stand.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake, get up. You and Mk..." Meagan pulled them both to their feet.  "Do you want to know what happened at all?"  
  
"Yes, but can we open the packages first?" Cate asked, eyeing the large package up.  
  
"Oh fine." Meagan tossed teh larger package to Cate and a letter fluttered off. No one bothered with it just yet. Cate ripped off the brown paper packaging and opened a box. It had a single shoe in it.  
  
"That's it? A shoe?" Ron asked. It was a single, silvery blue show with golden gemstones on it.  
  
Everyone laughed, but Cate looked delighted. She smiled, and her face lit up, and the gold flecks in her eyes shone.  
  
"No sillies! Not just any shoes! Invisibility shoes! See, this is the match to my shoe! My shoe has its match! No, I'm not mental. If you have both shoes, you become not only invisible but un-solid! It's great! We can walk through walls! And if we touch someone on purpose, they become transparent too!"  
  
As everyone laughed, this was obviously from James, Harry picked up the letter.  
  
   Dear Harry,  
  
 As you might see, Meagan has some packages. The larger of which is from me. It happens to be an Invisibility shoe. Cate should have the other one. Lizzie had it. Sirius had this one, but I thought it would be funny to take it. But Lizzie had the other one hidden so well it was pointless. I told Sirius he would never see the shoe again unless his girlfriend let me borrow the other one for just one time. That was in 5th year. So basically, you become transparent, and can walk through walls. I wonder why Lizzie never wanted to lend the other to me...  
  
Well, we have to let you know Harry, we love you. We love you so much. Too much for words. I'm glad you're happy with your friends, and the friends I had in school myself. Tell Sirius he has a child by the way, and tell his child she has a father. In case you don't know, Sirius and Cate. Yes, that's right. Lizzie and Sirius... Cate. But Lizzie says she misses Cate and Sirius. We all miss Sirius! Tell him that too, be sure!  And we miss you all! Even you Meagan, and Marykate!  
  
Gryffindor has left something, and here, I'll let him write his own paragraph about his own junk...  
  
   The handwriting changed into a more elegant manor, that looked so fancy it was barely readable.  
  
   
  
   Dear Catherine, Harry, Meagan, Marykate, Ronald, and Hermione,  
  
Perhaps you are wondering what is in the package I have sent to you. It is basically intended for Meagan. They are precious magical jewels called Mystiquestones. Each has its own special purpose.  
  
The diamond is clear, and will give a clear picture of the future. Use of this is limited, and if it is abused or overused, or used for evil purposes, it will be destroyed.  
  
The emerald will give a look at the past. If you hold it right and look into it, it shall show a certain scene you wish to view.  
  
The ruby has healing powers. It can cure most any disease, with the exception of death.  
  
The sapphire is a communication gem. You can communicate with your dead loved ones.  
  
Treat these with care and use them wisely,  
  
           Godric Gryffindor  
  
 Well, this is James, saying goodbye. Remember Harry, we love you!  
  
   
  
   James Potter, Lily Potter, Elizabeth Retton, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Chapter 21  
  
A Weird Chapter about Pizza  
  
 Meagan read the letter over again.  "Did you REALLY meet my father!?"  Harry asked incredulously.  Meagan nodded.  "And your mother."  She said, then said matter of factly, "I didn't know dieing could make you so hungry."  
  
   
  
Marykate snorted.  "You always think about food." She said, handing Meagan a piece of pizza.  "Where'd you get THAT!?"  Meagan asked, taking a large bite out of it.  "You didn't think I stopped for pizza in China?  No way!"  Marykate said, and Meagan, who was dinking a glass of water, snorted and water came out her nose.  
  
   
  
"What is that?"  Asked Ron.  Meagan stared at him.  "You've never had pizza!  How do you live!?"  Meagan squealed, and Marykate handed him a piece.  He took a large bite and a look of delight crossed his face.  
  
   
  
"Oh my god, this is so good!"  Ron exclaimed, wolfing it down.  Meagan stopped chewing and dropped her piece of pizza.  
  
   
  
Cate looked at him over the pieced of parchment.  Hermione had stopped moving completely.  Harry laughed and asked for a piece.   
  
   
  
Meagan, without notice, slipped some canary cream into Ron's pizza.  With a loud squawking sound, Ron turned into a canary.  He fell over backwards, threw the pizza, and it landed, sauce down, onto his face.  
  
   
  
This was too much for everyone else.  They fell off their chairs and onto the floor, choking with laughter.  "Canary-Creams!"  Meagan choked.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
I am your father?  
  
Cate poked Ron in the beak, which used to be his nose. "I think you make a pretty good bird. Maybe you should get a cage, I could feed you a canary cream every few seconds... You could be my pet!"    
  
"Ha ha.." Ron said, changing back into a human. "Very funny Meagan, and I won't be your pet Cate."    
  
"Aww.. I needed something to practice my charms on too..."   Everyone laughed. It was actually an all out food fight rather. Then Meagan and Marykate sprouted a tail and ears. Cate laughed so hard pop flew out her nose and mouth, all over Harry, and she had orange all over herself, and down her light blue shirt. The funniest thing was that Meagan and Marykate didn't notice their new cat-like tails and ears, they were too busy laughing at Ron...    
  
"Oh, and looks who can talk..." Ron said slopping more pizza down his front.    
  
"What?" Meagan and Marykate said at once.    
  
"Nothing." said Cate, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   Cate looked an absolute mess. Her hair was all over her head, she was covered in pizza sauce, well, and she was covered in pizza... But her eyes were sparkling, and she was giving off a soft glow.     
  
"I.. Smell... FOOD!" said a voice and they all jumped. Cate fell backwards.   Casually, Sirius Black walked in, and picked up a piece that had canary cream all over it. He looked at it oddly.   "What's this?"    
  
"Pizza..." Meagan said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Have a piece..."    
  
"No, no, no." Cate chimed in, going all serious and wiping pizza off her face. Giving up on that.. She waved her wand and was dressed in scarlet robes, her hair neat again. "Not that slice..." She took the piece away and gave him a clean piece.   
  
"Canary Cream all over it."    
  
"You have a daughter!" Meagan squeaked suddenly and giggled.    
  
"I what?" he said, spitting pizza all over her.    
  
"Read the letter." She said, and tossed him the letter. At first he smiled at James's humor, and started to miss his best friend. Then, as if struck by lightening, he dropped the paper, and coughed, looking directly at Cate.    
  
"Catie..." He swallowed her up in a  sudden hug. "I was wondering where you got your eyes, that was what my eyes used to be like. Your mum had blue eyes. I miss her." He cried suddenly. Surprising them all.  
  
"James, and Lily, and Lizzie! You guys..."    
  
"Well, you've got two carbon copies of them. Cate, and Harry. " Meagan said, patting him on the shoulder. "There's a bit of em' in these two goobers... And some of you in Cate."    
  
"I'm your father Cate.." He chuckled. "I am your father."    
  
"Cate Black. Back, and Black!"  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Ears and Tails  
  
 Meagan gave a terrified yelp and jumped about a foot into the air at the site of the tail.  She quickly raised her hands, muttered something and they were gone.  She didn't dare tell Marykate, who hadn't noticed yet.  
  
    
  
"You can talk to James and Lily again," Meagan said, stomping on Ron's toe.  Sirius stopped abruptly.  "What?" Sirius asked.  Meagan threw him the sapphire and started to attack Hermione who gave a shriek and tried to get away.  "I died and Godric Gryffindor gave it to me,"  Meagan explained, rolling over as Harry attempted to jump on her.  
  
    
  
Sirius stared.  "What!?"  He exclaimed.  Meagan pointed to piece of parchment.  "Read it."  She said, then dived as Ron lunged.  He missed by inches.  
  
    
  
"Meagan, why-"  Marykate began, then caught site of her tail.  She raised her hands, got rid of the tail and ears, and lunged at Cate.  
  
  
  
Cate gave a squeal and ran.  Marykate missed.  "No-wonder-you-aren't-on-the- Quidditch-team."  Meagan panted, punching Harry playfully in the shoulder.  Marykate's eyes turned red and they all leaped back, laughing.  
  
    
  
Meagan's eyes turned icy blue and Cate's feet lifted off the ground.  Sirius glanced up from the parchment, looked down, then looked up again and gasped.  Cate's face was red from laughing.  "Put her down!"  Sirius exclaimed, leaping at Meagan.  Meagan moved, setting Cate down.  Sirius joined the fight.  
  
    
  
Finally everyone stopped, breathless and exhausted.  "Hoo boy!"  Exclaimed Meagan.  Suddenly, her eyes turned purple.  "Oh no," Moaned Ron, "What is she up to know?"  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Get a life, Severus  
  
Everyone was on the floor. After a wave of Cate's wand, everyone was clean once again. She picked up the shoe, and grinned, her face and eyes lighting up.   "Who wants to go for a stroll... Accio!" She said, and a shoe came flying towards her.  
  
"Well, that's too many, Accio Invisibility Cloaks..."   A red cloak, and Harry's slivery blue one came flying from different directions. Sirius made a mad dive for the shoes, and shoved them on his feet. Meagan and Marykate grabbed the red cloak, and Harry and Ron grabbed the blue one. Hermione was pulled under with Meagan and Marykate, and her father, grabbed Cate who was father looking rather befuddled and standing alone.   "Race ya to... Snape's office!" Cate said suddenly.    
  
"You're on!" yelled everyone else.   Cate and Sirius of course had it easier. They could walk through walls, and Sirius knew all the shortcuts. Due to these facts, they reached it first, way before the others. Hermione, Meagan, and Marykate reached slightly before Ron and Harry, but since they were invisible, no one could tell who reached first, just that Cate and Sirius had been chattering away for some time, so they could be heard.    
  
"We win!" Cate said.    
  
"Well, you have those shoes! Walking through walls would be easier..."    
  
"Okay, okay. Now what?" Ron asked.  "We're going in." Sirius said. "Take off the cloaks for a second. We're going in. All we have to do is walk through... Give me your hands."    
  
"You sure know a lot about these. Why didn't I ever know about them?"  Meagan said curiously.   "They were Lizzie's. I had the left shoe for a while, but James decided to take it for a while..."   They stepped in the office. It was dark, not much light. There was a clutter of potions all about. Apparently Snape wanted to be famous for creating some fabulous potion.    
  
"He needs a hobby..." Muttered Harry.    
  
"Definitely."   They snooped around. Snape really wasn't that interesting. He had a photo album, which consisted mostly of pictures of Elizabeth ("Yuck!" Cate had said at this.).    
  
"Well, let's go." said Sirius, putting the shoes back on.   "Oh no you don't Black!" said a voice from the door as it swished open. "Accicus!"   Everything flew towards Snape before anyone could grasp it. He grinned. Sirius didn't care.    
  
"Don't quit your day job. Get a life, Severus." he said, and snatched the cloaks and shoes from him, Snape obviously stunned, as was everyone else.   "100 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! And a detention for you all!!!" He shouted from the door as they all left...  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Unknown Relations  
  
Meagan sighed.  "Again?  I can't believe him...  He was such a whimp when he was a kid."  She said, shaking her head.  Harry stared at her.  "He was a whimp?"  He nearly shouted.  Meagan smiled evilly.  "Of coarse, every time he looked at me, he gave a whimper and ducked behind his friends."  She said, laughing.  
  
They rounded the corner and the hair on Meagan's scalp stood erect.  It was a ghost.  The ghost didn't look like it had been at Hogwarts before.  Meagan looked at it with wide eyes.  
  
"Jeremy!" She exclaimed.  The ghost turned around and Meagan flinched.  There were markings on his chest from being torn up by a knife.  He looked at Meagan and gasped.  
  
Meagan's eyes had become wide and bright yellow.  "Jeremy!"  She gasped, her eyes saddening.  "Meagan?"  Jeremy the ghost asked.  "But-how?  You, you're still a kid!"  He exclaimed.  Meagan waved her hand carelessly, causing sparks to fly from her fingertips.  "Long story, but what happened to you?"  
  
Jeremy's eyes saddened a little bit more.  "I was sitting in front of the television (A/N: Notice he said television, not tellie, hint hint) when I heard this big bang from the kitchen."  He began, "I ran into the kitchen, and saw a man who called himself Lord Voldemort.  He said something about me being a heir, and attacked me with a knife."  He ended shrugging.  Meagan gasped and turned to everyone else.  "He's killed one of the heirs, now he's after us."  She whispered.  
  
"What do you mean 'us', I'm the last heir."   Cate said.  Meagan sighed.  "Marykate and I are heirs too.  Gryffindor told me when I died."  She stated, "I'm Gryffindor's heir and Marykate is Ravenclaw's."  Cate gasped.   
  
"Do you know what this means?"  She asked.  Meagan shook her head.  "Meagan, you, Marykate and I... are related."  
  
Chapter 26  
  
An hour with Snape...  
  
Cate had been silent. For the first time in her life, she remembered something. She blacked out and went off into a dream....    
  
"Give me the girl! That baby!" said a blonde man who was muscular and tall.    
  
"Never!" shrieked a pretty woman with long brown hair. It was dark, but she was very easily visible, she was giving off her own light. Behind her was a small girl, about 3 or so years of age with dark brown hair and eyes.    
  
"Mommy! I'm scared!"    
  
"Just hand her over and you can go! Free as ever... And you'll have the little brat out of your way."    
  
"N - E - V - E - R!" Spelled out the woman.   In teh background, and man and 2 boys, older than the little girl watched.   "Daddy!" Squealed the girl, sobbing and hugging her mother's knees.   There was a mumble of words, and the woman fell to the ground. The blonde man moved to the girl, who tried to run, but just couldn't. But she didn't die...    
  
Cate had another flash back too. This time it was different. She was about 7 or so.   It was set in a mansion, not her current house, but another one, a newer one. She was cornered in the kitchen, flinching because the one she called her father had a knife to her chest.  
  
Cate was still small. Her hair was a medium brown, but her eyes were the same deep brown.    
  
"Why? Why don't you love me? You're my father!"    
  
"No, I am not. I do not call you daughter. You shall die."   The kitchen knife sank into her chest. This time though, the girl died.   Cate awoke with a shock. She was breathing heavily.    
  
"I was dead too. I was... seven. My, well, Jacob James tried to rid of me for good."    
  
"Poor child..." said a cold voice. "I've switched my detention for today. I will give you your points back if you cooperate with me."    
  
"Snape, go away." Cate said, Harry helping her up.    
  
"You can clean the dungeons, and I'll give you all your points back, or I'll take more off if you disobey."    
  
"Or how about this..." Cate shot back at him. "You give us our points back and take away the detention, or I tell the whole school about your days at school. Wouldn't you like them to know all about..."    
  
"Okay FINE! Don't say another word. But no more trouble from you lot!"    
  
"Gee Cate." Ron said. "I think he's taken a shine to you..."  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Memories  
  
Meagan was staring at Jeremy, when suddenly someone hit her upside the head.  She gave a shuddering gasp.  She watched Jeremy's face slip out of view.   
  
When she awoke, she was in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.  She was laughing and was on the floor.  She opened her eyes and looked around.  Sirius was at a cauldron and was stirring it eagerly.  "Heya, Blue Eyes!"  Shouted a voice.  Meagan whirled around to see herself face-to-face with none other than James Potter.  Peter laughed at the look of shock on her face.  Remus was looking at a book.   
  
Meagan smiled broadly.  "Hey guys!  This says the potion picks the animal you most like to transform into!"  Remus shouted.  Meagan suddenly smiled, remembering what she had said that night.  "I can see it now!"  She announced, "Sirius the monkey!"  
  
Everyone howled with laughter.  Sirius's face contorted.  Meagan knew what was coming.  He suddenly let out a howl like a monkey and hopped around, itching his armpits.  
  
Meagan's face turned purple.  Sirius walked up to her and pretended to pick a bug out of her hair and eat it.  Meagan laughed harder, her face turning blue.  Her eyes were sparkling purple.  
  
When Sirius added the last potions, he pretended to faint, put his hand to his forehead, and fell into the potion.  Remus had to hold onto a tap for support.  It was too late for James, who lay on the ground all ready.  
  
Sirius jumped out again and presented his dripping self.  With a "pop" he changed into a giant, black dog.  Remus frowned.  "I was hoping he'd be a guppy."  He said.  
  
Sirius changed back and fell into the toilet beside him, howling with laughter.  Everyone laughed a bit harder.  
  
It was Meagan's turn.  She walked up to the cauldron, pretended to be scared, then jumped in, clutching her knees, and screaming, "CANNON BALL!"  She landed with a resounding splash.  
  
This was the most wonderful feeling Meagan had ever experienced.  It felt like every tired part of her body was being massaged.  She smiled, but nearly screamed as the potion hurled her out of the cauldron and across the room.   
  
She closed her eyes, and with a small "pop" transformed into a orange cat with bright, crystal blue eyes.  She smiled.  This felt good.  
  
This scene slowly faded out of her mind, but was replaced by another one:  
  
There was a petrified scream.  Meagan eyes shot open.  "Lily!"  She exclaimed, running.  There was a horrified screech and the floor beneath Meagan's feet began to quake.  Still, she didn't lose her balance.  Marykate ran along besides her, looking desperate.  Her eyes were a sad pastille.  
  
Meagan stopped and gasped.  On the ground, beside a crying baby Harry Potter, was a lifeless Lily.  A tear rolled down her cheek.  "No!"  She sobbed, "Lily!"  She looked across the ground, and saw James, as dead as a rock.  Meagan stood up and staggered into the wall, clutching her face in horror.  "No!"  She whispered, her voice rising.  "NOOOOO!!!"  
  
***  
  
Meagan's eyes snapped open.  She was breathing hard, and her eyes were deep blue.  She saw Snape, laughing evilly, above her head.  "You bastard."  Meagan whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.  Snape's laugh grew harder.  "I think that's all I need to know," He said, a smile of satisfaction upon his face.  
  
    
  
Chapter 28  
  
The Manor  
  
"Illegal Animagus? I should report you to the Ministry I should. I should report all your doings to the Ministry... For they could get you into some trouble."   Meagan tried to speak, but she found no sound came out of her mouth. She was tied to a chair. She reached for her wand, but soon discovered she couldn't move.    
  
"I'm sending an owl right now..." said Snape, as he tossed an owl out the window.   Meagan knew she was in trouble. Of course, Sirius had connections with Dumbledore, and Snape knew he was an Animagus. So Sirius was safe, as was the rest.. They were dead or had turned bad.  
  
***    
  
"Where did Meagan go?" Cate asked, turning around and seeing no one. "Dad, you have the cloaks and shoes..."    
  
"Snape..." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Stupid git..."    
  
They stormed into the Potions room. Snape wasn't there. But Meagan was asleep again. After waking Meagan and reversing the spell, Cate looked as if she had had quite the day.    
  
"I want to go home. Can we go to the Manor? Just for like, the weekend?"    
  
"Yes dear, it ill all be easier from there.. I'm sure Dumbledore will understand."    
  
"And plot revenge on Snape..." Meagan said under her breath.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Just a kid at heart  
  
   Meagan narrowed her eyes.  She wiggled.  Her eyes suddenly became wide and purple.  Snape could see a smile on the corners of her lips.  Meagan was cooking something up.  
  
    
  
Suddenly, a potion hurled itself up Snape.  Snape ducked it and look at it with surprise.  An owl flew, screeching, through the window.  It looked as if it were being forced.  The letter to the Ministry was attached to its leg.  
  
    
  
Meagan felt her limbs becoming looser.  She was giggling.  Quickly, she looked at Snape's wand, and it flew, unexpectedly, out of his hand.  
  
    
  
Meagan wrenched her arms apart and caught it.  She smiled, her eyes a mischievous purple.  She whirled the wand around in her hand and stuck it in her pocket, walking jauntily out of the office.  
  
Cate and Sirius came running.  "Blue Eyes!  Are you okay!?" Sirius exclaimed.  Meagan only grinned broadly.  Sirius sighed.  "You may be 33, my dear Meagan, but you're just a kid at heart."  He said.  Meagan was now smiling satisfacly.  "Ahhh... The sweet taste of vengeance."  She said.  
  
Her pocket suddenly began to gleam.  Meagan reached down and took out the sapphire.  She looked into it and saw James.  He was smiling.  Meagan's grin became wider.  "Hey, I saw what you did.  Way to go!"  He said and Meagan laughed.  "I want to talk to Sirius, okay Blue Eyes?"  
  
"Sure," Said Meagan, handing Sirius the sapphire.  "There's someone who wants to see you."  She said.  Cate and Sirius leaned over the gem and saw James.  Sirius gasped.  "Prongs!"  He sighed.  "Padfoot, old pal, how are you doing?"  
  
"Great!  How's heaven treating you?"  
  
"Just fine.  I've been missing the you, Remus, and Harry, but I'm fine."  
  
"I want to see Harry, can you take me to him?" Asked James, as Harry came down the hall.  "Hey, Harry.  I think there is someone you've been dying to meet.  He's here."  Sirius said, handing him the sapphire.  Harry looked into it.  His jaw dropped and his eyes became wide.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Chapter 30  
  
 A Hairy Potter and Pure Black    
  
"Not here, anyone can hear." Cate hushed them. Then, using her little trick of making stuff appear, a bag of Floo Power appeared. She threw it in the fire, and said clearly, "The Manor." The others followed suit, and appeared inside an elegant mansion.    
  
"This is the inside to your home?" Hermione said, observing the large banister, which led to the second and third floors. It was indeed a mansion, and the largest one in the wizarding world at that...    
  
"Yeah. Home sweet home." Cate said, moving closer to the warm fire.  "Now, Harry, you can talk to your father in peace..."    
  
"Um... okay. Hello dad."    
  
"Allo' Harry!" James said cheerfully. "You really do look a lot like me, and you have your mother's beautiful eyes. I want you to know, I really am very proud of you. You're a great boy. Keep it up, I know Snape is awful, but Meagan? You should be able to handle him! You're the same age as us all."   Meagan shook her head at herself, her eyes turning some color, which no one could see. She looked about ready to plot something else horrible to do to Snape, but decided this was not the time...    
  
"We couldn't have asked for a better son. It's so great to talk to you Harry!"   
  
"And- And I'm glad to meet you!"    
  
"Oooh, James! Look at him!" said a voice in the background. "He's so sweet!"    
  
"Well," Sirius chimed in suddenly. "At least he isn't what his name suggests... A HAIRY POTTER!"    
  
Everyone roared with laughter, except for Harry. Cate fell to the floor and pointed to a piece of pottery and then to her hair, Sirius cracked up at his own joke too, laughing the loudest.    
  
"Well Cate, your name, Catherine, means Pure. So would that suggest you are Pure Black? Hmm... Robes aren't even Black, what is black about Cate, who is Pure Black?"    
  
"Oh Harry, you don't make any sense at all..." Cate laughed, still on the floor.    
  
"Dork..." he said, pulling her up.  
  
"Freak."    
  
"Loser."    
  
"Hairy Potter!" Meagan chimed in.   Harry grumbled under his breath.    
  
"Okay, we get the picture. Let's check this place out... Care to give us a tour Cate?"    
  
"Not really, but I will."    
  
"Oooh, I remember your house. Lizzie," said Lily from the sapphire.    
  
"It's not all that great..."    
  
"Oh yes it is Lizzie! A mansion.. The things you took for granted..."    
  
"Okay, enough of that..." Cate said....   She gave a tour of her mansion, not very enthusiastic at that, they played Quidditch in the Quidditch basement. All they did was case a Snitch around, and Cate won of course, and everyone found out why she was professional...    
  
"Welcome to.. Well, the name needs changing. How does Black Manor sound?" Cate said. "Dad, you can live her, instead of the cave. All you need to do is set the security system... Which isn't on now. Well, keep noise and light down, and you and Buckbeak will be juuuust peachy!"    
  
"Sounds great! Hey Lizzie, look, I'm baaaaaaaaack!"    
  
"You..." Elizabeth mumbled, smiling from the sapphire.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Revenge and a Ten-Foot Tall Meagan    
  
Meagan suddenly broke into a broad grin.  It was an evil grin.  "Uh oh..." Harry muttered.   "Hey, Prongs, how about we play the biggest prank on the century?"  Meagan asked, her eyes turning bright purple.  James looked into her eyes, looking solemn.  "That purple only means one thing..." He said, braking into a wide grin, "It's time to party!"    
  
"I have just the thing..." Meagan said, and they all huddled around her.  
  
***    
  
Snape had tried to send a letter to the Ministry at least eighty times.  He sighed, exhausted, and sat down, his head in his hands.  He didn't notice his office door opening slightly.   Meagan and Marykate hovered above Snape's head, shaking from suppressed giggles.  They watched as Harry and company placed an invisible radio next to Snape's head.  Meagan glided over to them, smiling broadly.   James, Lily, and Elizabeth all watched from the sapphire, which was clutched firmly in Ron's hands.   Meagan placed the CD into the radio.  (They had preformed a tricky little charm to make the radio run by magic.)  She turned the knob up to full blast.  Then, hit play.    
  
"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! WHO! WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO!"  Came the words.  Snape gave a yelp and jumped up.  Meagan and Marykate caught him and, delightedly, threw him across the room.  The song was blasted so high, Sirius had to perform a charm on the children's (not Meagan and Marykate's) ears.   Snape ran for the door, only to see that it was locked.  Hermione lit about ten Filibuster Wet-Start Fireworks, which made the room explode with sparks.  Snape jumped to the ground and covered his head for protection.  Meagan released a boggart and Snape shrieked as he saw a ten- foot tall...    
  
Marykate started to laugh hysterically.  Meagan raised an eyebrow.  Harry and Ron had to hold Sirius so he wouldn't fall underneath the cloak.  Ron nearly dropped the sapphire, in which James had thrown himself on the ground, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe... not that he needed to.      
  
A ten-foot Meagan confronted Snape.  Meagan, the REAL Meagan, looked quite amused.  "Where-did-that-come-from?" Choked Hermione.  Meagan rolled her eyes and muttered, "Revenge and a ten-foot tall Meagan."  
  
Chapter 32  
  
 Terror Strikes    
  
Eventually, after recovering from a laugh attack, Marykate had snorted, and Ron almost needed to be taken to the hospital wing from laughing so hard, they found their way out.    
  
"He's s dumb." Cate laughed out loud. "Watching him freak out like that, and well, mind you that was scary. I mean, come on, Meagan is scary enough at normal height, and then she gets blown up to 10 feet, while her regular, real version  
  
watches."    
  
"What?" asked, Sirius, Meagan, and Marykate, who were having trouble hearing.   Finally, Cate, Harry, and Hermione managed to get the message across to them. Sirius and Marykate laughed, and Meagan punched Cate teasingly on the arm.    
  
"I feel like going back to that mansion." Meagan yawned, pleased by the day's events.   "Yes, Catie darling..."  
  
   
  
So they traveled by Floo Powder to what Cate had renamed Black Manor. It was now officially Black Manor. Everyone picked out a room. There were tons of them, so they were agreed to get their own rooms. Sirius snagged the master bedroom, and Cate took the room she had always had, which was decorated very nicely. Harry took a room on the third floor, across from the master bedroom, and Ron took the one next to him. Across from Cate as Meagan, who had arranged some things in the room, obviously hoping to spend lots of time at the mansion. Marykate took the room next to the library on second floor. The entire bottom half of the main floor was devoted to large rooms for parties and such. The second floor had teh library and Cate's room, and floor number 3 was devoted to about 6 bedrooms, and a master balcony entrance.    
  
"I can't believe people live here. And it's not a big family..." Ron mumbled. No one heard though.   But there was another game of Quidditch, which Cate consisted to win again. Everyone was getting sick of it a bit, so she decided to sit and watched for a game, which Harry snagged the Snitch, but was closely followed by Meagan.    
  
"To bed children, and Meagan and Mk."    
  
"Hey, It's Marykate..." Marykate snapped.   "Well, Marykate, you still have  
  
school, so off to bed."    
  
"Yes master..." Cate droned, and grinned. "But I don't sleep anyways..."    
  
"Well, that's your issue, and may I recommend you sleep tonight, Snape is going to be angry...."    
  
"Okay, okay..."   But when they woke the next morning, everyone had slept well, and went back to teh castle, Snape wasn't the big issue. There was a newspaper on the breakfast able, and everyone was in a panic.    
  
"5,000 Witches and Wizards dead, act of Death Eaters Internationally" Read the headline.   The story had been this, there was along article, which Cate scanned, and gave a summary, "At a Quidditch game, the Semi-Finals for the Quidditch Cup, Britain versus America, 5,000 crowd members and players together were killed, when a deadly poison gas was released. A potion able to be concocted once every 20 years was what was the cause. The death toll is perhaps, and very likely, to be higher."   Cate looked up, stone-faced, and rather pale.   "Just last year I played for the Horntails. The United State's team. That could have been me. And think of all the people there. It was here in Britain, at the new field, made for the Quidditch Cup. All the families that lost people, or were lost..."    
  
  
  
Everyone started to cry. It was a mass amount of people to be taken from the Wizarding Population, and what if there was some more gas left from the potion...  
  
Chapter 33  
  
The Hard, Cold Truth    
  
Meagan's eyes became wide suddenly.  So did Marykate's.  "Oh god," Marykate muttered.  Meagan's face was blank with horror.  They didn't hesitate any longer.  They sprinted from the castle.  Harry and company followed.   IT was waiting for them.  Meagan fell to her knees.  "What's the matter, oh founders of Hogwarts." Meagan murmured.  The flying horse shook its head.  "There is great trouble in New York City.  We must go, quickly."  IT said, flapping its wings and taking off.  IT rose into the air and gave a sharp whinny.   Meagan and Marykate nodded at each other and were gone.   
  
IT still lingered on earth.  "Children," IT whispered softly, "Touch my neck and we will bring you to New York.  Quickly now."   Everyone that remained touched IT's neck and felt lighter than air.  Cate gasped as she felt herself beginning to float.  They weren't just as light as air... they WERE air!   The world suddenly turned into a whirlwind of color.  Hermione screamed.  They were floating over a large city.  Meagan and Marykate were nowhere to be seen.  Where could they be?  
  
***    
  
Meagan gasped and peered around a seat.  They were now in an airplane.  There were five or six Death Eaters on the plane!  They all looked pleased with themselves.  Meagan wondered why.  Quietly and stealthily, she slipped past them and into the cockpit, where a troubling scene met her eyes.   Three Arabic people under the Imperious Curse had knives to the heads of the pilots.  The Arabic men were telling them to crash.  The pilots had no other choice but to obey.     
  
Meagan stood up, her robes swishing around her legs and her eyes a cherry red. "Leave them be." She said, raising her hand.  To the people who were sane, she looked like something from a nightmare.    It was then she realized it was too late.  There were small popping noises as the Death Eaters disappeared. Meagan's eyes became wide.  They were hurtling towards the World Trade Center!    
  
She disappeared and was hovering over the building.  Her mouth was slightly open.  There was an explosion as the plane hit the forth-largest building in the world.  Meagan gasped.  It was only seconds before Marykate was hovering beside her and the second plane crashed into the second world trade center.     
  
  
  
"Meagan!  Marykate!"  Came Cate's voice.  Meagan would have stumbled but she was currently suspended in midair.  Cate, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and IT ran up to them.  Meagan and Marykate stared.   Suddenly, cold realization swept over Meagan like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over her head.  IT looked at Meagan sadly.  "Oh my," Said Cate, reading her mind.   
  
"Goodness gracious great balls of fire Meagan, I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Marykate.   Meagan's eyes were wide with horror.  "No." She whispered, "NOO!  MUM!  DAD!"  She wailed, clutching her face.  She was in tears.   Harry was looking at Meagan.  He suddenly knew why she was crying.  Meagan had lost her parents.  
  
   
  
Chapter 34  
  
As the World Turns  
  
Cate, of all people, knew what it was like to lose family. She had lost what she had thought to be her family, but really, she had a mother and a father. She had a father now though... And Harry as well knew. But he had never known his parent, gotten close to them all those years, and then had to lose them. No one was sure which situation was worse, Cate's, Harry's, or Meagan's.    
  
"It'll be okay, we're like family now." Cate said, patting Meagan on the shoulder. "This isn't good. Mass Death Eater groups can do this, the world is unsafe. Somehow, we have to do something. We can't sit here and do nothing, can we?"    
  
"Well what are you going to do, stun them dead with your looks?" Meagan snapped, who was in a  rather bad mood.    
  
Cate glared, and almost let her jaw drop. She personally felt she had been trying to help, but she stood in back of her father, her arms crossed.  What do I do wrong in my life? Why are people lead to think I'm  just pretty? Well, I'm going to be more... I'll show them all... She thought to herself in a conniving sort of way. I'm going to find Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I can do this all on my own. And if I die, what will they miss?  My good looks... I think not, more than likely, the girls will all be glad to have me gone...    
  
Cate's eyes flashed gold, like they usually did when she was up to something. She glanced around, laughed a quick and loud, "HA!" and sped off towards the castle, tripping about on her way up. Harry trailed her only slightly. Everyone else didn't really notice, but when Sirius turned around he wondered where his child and godchild were...    
  
Harry followed her to the girls' dorm. Cate threw all her stuff in a small bag, which was obviously magically enhanced, because all that stuff couldn't fit into such a small bag...    
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.   " Nothing. And what are you doing in the girls' dormitory.. People might start to get ideas about you, Harry Potter."    
  
"Well, I was getting a little worried, you weren't acting normal. Like now.."    
  
"Oh, well, nothing's wrong with me! Maybe off! Harry, what are you doing?!"   She had threw all her things into the bag, and had turned and bumped right into Harry. Harry had his arms around her, and their faces were close... A little too close.    
  
"Get off me you oaf! What-"    
  
"I- I- I like you."    
  
"Well, get over it! I'm Leaving. So goodbye, and a pleasure knowing you. Tell everyone I hope they're happy!"   She tossed Harry's arms off her, and stomped towards the door. But Harry threw himself at her and tackled her.   "Arrgh! Harry, OFF!"    
  
"No, YOU- ARE- OUCH!- STAYING!"    
  
"No, ahh!"  Cate made a sudden move and flipped him on his back, and she took to her feet, and nearly ran, but first she stopped to put a body bind on him. She almost hesitated and cried, but she stopped herself, but only after she said something.    
  
"When they find you here all stupid, tell my father I love him. Goodbye, and I don't know if I'll see any of you again..."   She sped out of the castle, throwing her invisibility cloak over her shoulders. She stopped in the boys' dormitories and got the other shoe out of Harry's trunk. She slipped off the cloak, and put on the shoes. It was easy from then on. She could walk through the walls. She walked by Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Megan, and Marykate, all in a huddle around Meagan. Sirius looked around occasionally, his mind was wandering. Cate didn't think at all. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she was going to do it. She stopped for a moment. Was this really what she wanted? Did she want to leave it all behind?  
  
"Yes!" She thought. She was going to do this.. Prove them all wrong.    Now the question was which way... She wanted to go towards an area with small towns, and some mountains in the distance. She looked towards the Forbidden Forest. She looked around again, and made sure to walk straight through Meagan, who didn't notice a thing. She entered the Forest, without a fear in the world. But voices echoed in the back of her mind, "Go back.. You can't... It's dangerous. Cate!" They told her, but she ignored them. She walked, and walked some more. It must have been at least a day, and she was still in the forest. She knew it was a huge forest, but she didn't know how huge. In the first day, a werewolf, that had nearly bit her, had jumped her but she could talk to it, and it let her pass unharmed... She slipped the shoes back on, deciding it was unsafe to be walking around without them.   It was day two already, and she was hungry. She ate some of the Bertie Botts, and magicked up a few slices of pizza, but threw them to the ground, remembering earlier that year, with the Pizza. So she ate bread and ham.  
  
Finally, she reached the edge. But this wasn't the end. There was a clan of Vampires at the edge. She decided not to risk it, and found another route, that took another two days...   "Shouldn't they be looking for me? Shouldn't they?" The voice said.    But her head won over, "If they really loved me, they'd have found me already." She told herself.   She was an absolute mess, she hadn't slept, nor had she rested. Finally, as if it had been forever, she reached a little village, after being out of the forest for a few days.    
  
"Welcome to Little Hangleton." The sign said. She left the shoes on, and began to walk towards the largest building in the town.. A mansion that looked as if it had seen better days... She took a deep breath, and nearly colappsed.    
  
"Rest, Cate. There is an Inn. Go there. Get decent food. You'll fell much better. Take off the shoes..."   This time, she listened to her good side, the side that was trying to keep her alive. She pulled off the shoes and walked into the Inn.   "May, may I have a small room. Just for tonight please? And some food, all I have is this money..." Cate said to teh Inn Keeper, pulling out a wad of large Muggle Bills.    
  
"Dear! Where did you come from? You need rest! Please, eat! Sweetie, let's clean you up. You sure are a pretty little thing, your parents must be worried sick about you!"    
  
"Oh, they live a few miles away. I told them I was coming to see a friend, but I got caught up. That's all."    
  
"If you say so darling... Well, eat up, and get some rest, I'll telephone your parents."    
  
"I already did, at the phone booth outside. I'm fine, thank-you madam."   Cate ate a good meal, and took a well-needed bath. She slept well, and set off again, this time for Riddle House...  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Sorrowful and Joyful Moments  
  
Meagan hadn't meant to be mean to Cate.  She got angry when she was sad.  And this was a big thing.  She knew exactly where Cate was, had heard what she said to Harry, and decide to let her have some space.    
  
Harry sat down in the common room, looking depressed.  "Harry, I heard what she said to you."  Said Meagan.   
  
"So?"  Snapped Harry.  Meagan sighed.  "That happened to me once."  She said.  Harry looked up and she smiled.   
  
"With a man called James Potter." Harry stared.  Meagan's blue eyes were sparkling.  "He didn't like me, but I liked him, after getting over that I only liked Sirius for his looks.  That was a problem."  She said, smiling, "I wasn't myself for days.  And then Dumbledore's father did the spell, and I knew I wouldn't grow up.  It was ruined."  Harry, who had been looking on the verge of tears, now sat at attention.   
  
"I thought my life was ruined.  Then, I suddenly realized, if I was going to live for a long time, I should live life to the fullest.  I dropped it and moved on."  Meagan paused for a minute, looking at Harry's eyes.  "You're just like your father.  You look and act like him, Harry, that's something to be proud of."   Harry had a look of longing on his face.  Meagan felt a tear run down her cheek.   
  
"I knew my parents very well, and it was painful to lose them."  She whispered.  Harry could see the longing and pain torment behind her sparkling blue eyes that had been hidden for so many years, although it didn't show it.    
  
"Meagan, it's alright."  Harry croaked, wiping the tear from her cheek.  She closed her eyes.  She suddenly broke down into sobs.  She hid her face in Harry's robes.  He stroked her hair, realizing that Meagan wasn't as old as she seemed.  She would always be a kid.  
  
Meagan sat up, her deep blue eyes bloodshot and her face wet.  She wiped her eyes fiercely.  She felt along the scar on her cheek, that was in the shape of a wand and sparks.   Harry looked into her eyes.  He couldn't believe how beautiful they were.  He didn't notice that Meagan's hands, the he held tightly, were sparking.  Meagan blinked in what seemed to be slow motion.    
  
Slowly, Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head.  Meagan's hands were warm and soft.  She closed her eyes and leaned forwards on her seat.  Their lips met and they kissed passionately.   
  
Meagan had her arms around Harry's neck and Harry had his arms around her waist.   To Harry, Meagan's lips tasted of strawberries and sugar.  His cheek brushed against her scar, making her kiss harder.    
  
Meagan felt Harry's glasses push into her forehead.  His lips tasted like Butterbeer, tingling all of her senses.      
  
After what seemed like hours, Meagan and Harry drew apart.  "Harry,"  Meagan whispered, "I love you."  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Not So Happily Ever After  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius Black had been left alone on the grounds. He had been sitting all alone on the lake,  thinking things over. His life was pretty much at its peak, but he still didn't have Elizabeth. And now he wasn't sure where Cate was either. He needed to find out. Harry was becoming second in his life now, he had a daughter, his own flesh and blood. Someone to call his own, and what was left of what he and Elizabeth had... He stood up.    
  
"I'm coming. Don't worry Catie, where ever you are..."   He turned into the black dog, and bounded up to the Gryffindor common room, and passed Meagan and Harry, who were playing checkers, and talking. He transformed suddenly.    
  
"Harry- Where is Cate?"    
  
"She said she had to go. She took up all her things, and she left, she was crazy. A flaming maniac! She- She-"    
  
"Well?! Where is she?"    
  
"I don't know, I tried making her stay, but she overpowered me. She took my shoe, the Invisibility Shoe. She has them both."   Sirius looked like a maniac as he did when Harry first met him. His eyes had lit up gold, the way Cate's had.    
  
"Sirius, you're mad!" Harry said.   But Sirius didn't hear, he was looking around the room...    
  
"Meagan!" He said, shaking Meagan rather vigorously at the shoulders. " Do you-"    
  
"Sorry- I have no clue! Harry's right-- You have gone mad! Don't take off on us now too Sirius Black!"    
  
"I'm not-- Harry I need your cloak! Now!"   "But-"   Sirius turned into a dog, and bounded off, before anyone could stop him. They never saw him leave, because of the cloak. He had probably went out the window, and off somewhere.   
  
"I have a strange feeling we won't see him for a long time. Or Cate either... What if something happens?"   But Harry never got to answer Meagan. At that moment, a few people bounded in. It was practically all the Hogwarts Professors. And Professor Dumbledore. Snape was a horrible mess. He looked as if he was risen from the dead....    
  
"Miss Delmore, Harry, will you explain the situation with Professor Snape," asked Dumbledore. " Professor Snape was near death, and practically deaf, from loud Muggle Music and a Boggart on the loose. Know anything about this?"    
  
"Where is Black and his brat! And Weasley! And the rest!!!" Snape screamed in girly voice, and he fainted, out of energy, and teh was blood all over the common room floor.   "It wasn't me!" Meagan said suddenly, wishing she hadn't said anything.    
  
"Meagan, don't lie. I know it was you. And for a crime this bad, which you had better hope the Ministry doesn't get  
  
wind of all you, I am going to have to suspend you."    
  
"No!" Meagan and Harry wailed.   "You may pack your bags and return in teh middle of the next term... Hurry and get Severus back to the Hospital Wing... Where are the rest of your company? I know there were more..."    
  
"Cate ran off. Sirius went after her. We don't know where Ron, Marykate, and Hermione are sir." said Harry, ashamed of himself.    
  
  
  
"It's okay, we'll find them...."   So Meagan and Harry packed their bags. They didn't have a place to go. So taking Cate's old word, they went to Black Manor, but security was tight. Giving up, they took Floo Powder to Meagan's house in America. The house was empty, and stranger so. Meagan's siblings, Mark and Lauren must have been with Marykate's parents... They had a whole house to themselves.    
  
***  
  
" Fred! George! What are you doing???!" Ron boomed at his brothers. He and Marykate were in the twins' Joke Shop.    
  
  
  
"Oh shut up you git, you two were about to be busted... Snape almost died..... You would have gotten suspended. If you go missing, they'll lap it up..." Fred said  loudly.   "Oh, so I see.. Too bad he didn't die..."    
  
"Ron!" Marykate hissed.   "Well, we're hiding you here." George said.   "Okay, okay, well, tell mum, or she'll be worried sick.."    
  
***  
  
"Hogwarts, A History... Volume 2..." Hermione muttered, looking around in the library. " Where is it!? It can't be in this section... ACK!!!!!"    
  
"She fell through a bookcase, into a dark tunnel, which sealed itself... She was trapped.   "Oh no... What to do...  LUMOS!"   And she set off to explore it, looking for a way out...    
  
***  
  
"They haven't come for me. They aren't looking! I thought... They'd appreciate me after I was gone! Why was I so mean to Harry? Why did I do this? Why?" She sobbed aloud, sitting on a  headstone, in Riddle cemetery.    
  
"Good question dear girl. You are worth more than that, I know it, and you know it. You set out to prove yourself, and I am going to help you... Imagine joining the Death Eaters... You would be right hand... You are by far more powerful than the rest of them. We could rule teh world, that would show Meagan Delmore and Harry Potter, would it not?"    
  
"No, I can't." said Cate, drawing her wand.    
  
  
  
"But think about it, I can get rid of them, and you can too, but if you do alone, the Ministry will bust you right away. You will be as good as dead dear. You can join me, and make sure you are the last one to die. You can show them all, for treating you like you treat a worm, or a bug. I can take care of you!  I can!"   Cate was almost in tears, she couldn't handle it all.   "Yes, I accept! Show me, my-" she gulped. "New family."    
  
"There you go, what a smart girl! You are my new right hand indeed, all you needed to do was say a simple word. Now hold still, it won't hurt, I promise..."   In half a second, on Cates left arm, she had a mark, the mark of a death Eater... Voldemort drew her blood, and in front of all the Death Eaters, he introduced her, and Cate was happy,. She felt at home. Voldemort had  
  
a potion prepared. He poured it down his throat, and in that second he was most powerful ever. No one could kill him... No one...  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Evilness Spreads  
  
 Meagan's eyes started to turn red.  Harry nudged her in the ribs.  "Well,"  She said, rolling her red eyes, "Ron and Mk are stuck at the Weasley's joke shop, being held hostage by the Weasley twins."  She commented, her eyes changing from red to purple.   The teachers were staring at Meagan as if no one like her had ever existed before (A/N: This is probably true, mind you).   'Mk!' She mind waved, 'Get over here this instant!  We're being suspended!'    
  
'I'm in a fix...'    
  
'Then just... disappear!'    
  
'Not without Ron!'   Meagan rolled her eyes.  "Not without Ron," She mimicked.  "I'll be right back,"  She muttered,  
  
disappearing from the spot.  She appeared in the Weasley's joke shop.  "I told you to get over here!"  She hissed at Marykate, "We. Are. Being. Sus- pen-ded."   Fred walked in and dropped all the candy he had been holding.  Meagan's hair was flying and her eyes were red.  Marykate's bun fell out and sparks flew around her hands, her eyes turning red also.  Ron gave a  
  
muffled squeak and backed away.  Meagan raised her hands, bringing them down with a swish.  Marykate flew backwards.  Marykate did the same.   Meagan's feet, that had been hovering inches over the floor, fell suddenly.  She gave a shuddering gasp and fell to her knees in a crumpled heap.  Her eyes drained of red and were blue again.  Marykate landed lightly on her feet.  She looked as if she had done her job.    
  
"Marykate,"  Meagan croaked, "It's Voldemort!  He's gotten the heir blood!"  Marykate suddenly felt she ends of her fingers tingling.  She raised them and zapped Meagan, against her own will.  She looked down at her fingers, bewildered.   Meagan's eyes widened.  "It's Halloween!"  She said.  It was the time of year when their powers went berserk... but they didn't usually zap each other.  "Voldemort has us!"  Marykate shrieked.  Meagan stood up and grabbed Marykate by the shoulders and shook them vigorously.  "Snap out of it!"  She said, her eyes were sparkling dangerously.   Together, they appeared at Hogwarts  
  
***  
  
Hermione stumbled down a large, stone stair.  She shrieked and clutched her head.  Her head collided with another stair.  Hermione gasped, blood pouring down the side of her muddy face.  She reached up, touched the blood, and held it  
  
in front of her face, shaking.   "Why me?"  Asked Hermione as the world around her dimmed and went dark.  
  
***  
  
Cate laughed evilly, along with the other Death Eaters.  Draco stepped out of the Death Eaters.  Cate smiled maliciously, her hair ragged and flying.  She clawed at his face and kissed him on the lips.   She jerked themselves apart, Draco looking very shocked.  "We will rule the world!"  She screamed, raising her fist into the air.  Her left sleeve fell down and revealed a Dark Mark on her arm.  The Death Eaters cheered.  
  
***  
  
Meagan and Marykate brought Ron and Harry to Meagan's house.  Meagan zapped the lock on the door and it swung open.  She stepped in.  This is going to be very interesting...  She thought.   How very right she was.  
  
THE END 


End file.
